BreadXMedic 1
by porkchopsandwiches12
Summary: (WARNING IS MESSED UP AND HAS A BIT OF BLOOD AND SOME SWEARS.) Hello. This is my First Fan fiction, which is both messed up and and 'romantic'. This Was first a joke but now is a story now. thank you for making me do this silly server 2. Thanks And have fun.


First of all I'm sorry to do this story, and I Do not Own The Characters or TF2 Valve does.

This is my first fan fiction and a really messed up one so enjoy I guess.

This is your only warning if you don't like messed up stuff so you might want to get out now.

It was 8:40 pm when the Medic was cleaning up the mess of the bread monster when

it died.

He then noticed that the bread monster turned into its normal size. The Medic thought "Vhy has the bread turned so small?"

Medic grabs the bread and puts it in a jar again sealing it with glue. The Engineer came and said "Medic what are you doing with that jar?" The Medic Said "Nothing!"

The Engineer looks at him in suspicion as he wonders what he is doing," Well Okay then I'll see you on the battlefield tomorrow." The Engineer leaves.

As the medic wipes his head he notices that the bread monster was gone!

"This is bad." Medic said as he then sees a trail of green liquid from the jar the Medic then follows it wondering what can be beneath the trail.

He then finds the bread monster crawling into Medics cabinet. The Medic says 'Hey get out of there!" Then feels something pointy in his shoulder.

Medic then dropped on the floor as the bread monster jumped on top of him.

Hours later Medic woke up just to see the bread monster on top of him smiling with an evil like smile.

Medic then thought "Vhat is this?" the Medic wondered. As the bread monster then growls and starts Biting him playfully.

"Aaah!" Medic screams as the bread monster bites his ear gently. Medic then feels something wet. It was the bread monsters tongue. As he feels the tongue inside his ear the Medic says "Let me go you loaf monster!" The Bread monster didn't care.

The Bread monster then took out its tentacles, and started to take off medic's pants. Meanwhile the Medic screams for help but the Bread monster kisses him. The tentacles are unzipping medic's pants therefore releasing his penis.

And so the Bread Monster smile and licks his lips and medic looking at it begging that it would let him go.

The bread monster then ties medic up and locks the door with its tentacles so he can't escape. The bread monster then starts sucking on The Medics Cock with its sharp, and pointy teeth.

It sucks it that the fangs are biting into Medics Flesh. The Medic both feels pleasure and pain as his Dick has yet holes that blood is squirting out a bit. The Medic is now crying because of how it hurts good.

The Bread monster keeps sucking on it until the Medic then ejaculates. Filling the Bread Monster with "mayonnaise." It was really thick that the bread monster swallowed it.

The Medic was thinking " Vhat why would this monster do this? Could it be that all It needed was love? Or Vas it because it loves me?" The Medic inserts his finger into the Bread Monster's hole. The Bread Monster then roars as how pleasurable It was.

The Medic's "mayonnaise" came out and the Bread Monster Moaned. The Bread Monster then took out its tentacle and shoved inside Medics Anus. The Medic saying " Oh you naughty little Bread." Both having their way with their holes the insert in and out as they both moan at the same time.

After the amount of pleasure that they had they both came. The Bread monster Wrapping around its tentacle Around the Medic's Erect cock, Rubbing it and stroking it up and down.

The Medic moans as the tentacle's slimy like feel goes inside into Medic's wounds from the Bread's teeth then stings Medic with pleasure, and yet a bit of pain. As Medic comes that it comes out of the wounds too.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" The medic screams, as the bread monster then licks him. Then Medic Grabs the Bread Monster's tentacles, and then says " You had your fun, now its my turn." He grabs them with his gloves and rubs them furiously. The Bread Monster Moaning in pleasure then starts licking Medic's Dick and his wounds.

As furiously as he can he pinches the tentacles that the bread monster came its juice and squirted on the walls. The Bread monster, Then takes medics clothes and bites his nipples. The medic moaning, again, but the Bread monster then Bit off the medics nipple off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Zis is Bad!" Blood squirting out of the medic's nipple, as bread monster then licks Medic's Already bitten off nipple. The Medic then grabs a syringe to stop the bleeding and a bandaid.

The Medic Now Furiously Sticking his penis into the breads hole Rapidly inserts in and out. With much force Medic Does it even more faster and harder. As of how strong it was. The Medic then Squirts out pretzel batter out of his nipples.

The medic then licks Bread monster's Moldy spots and bites them. The Bread monster screaming Because of how pleasurable it was and how it hurted it a bit. The Medic not caring anymore sticks his Strong Dick that somehow survived Into the Bread Monsters mouth. Deep throating it Until Medic Came for the 5'th time. AS of it, His come was even more thicker than the last time as it tasted of Pretzel batter. The Bread Monster Who is now going to have its way and grabs Medic By the dick And starts stroking it again with all of its tentacles, Rubbing it at Full speed, The Medic squirts like a volcano eruption if they added baking soda with.

The Bread Monster's Tentacles Inserted into the medics mouth and anus Then go in and out as the pleasure was immensely painful yet nice. The Bread Monster As of now Then takes 3 of its tentacles, then inserts it into medics anus. As another tentacle was slapping medic's balls. Furiously Fucking the holes that then even more pretzel batter squirts out. Medic's Fully Function nipple then Lactates Pretzel batter One more time. Blood comes out of Medics dick as the bread monster's tentacles are still rubbing it. As it leaks The Medic Then Screams out "OKTOBERFEST!" very loudly. The Bread monster then let go of medic and its tentacles came back to it that it was medics turn again to insert his dick into the bread monsters hole. Again and again It comes in and out. After 15 more minutes of Strange love making the medic and the bread monster got tired.

" Vell That was a strange experience. But Off to the Jar you go." Medic Puts the monster into the jar as then began another day.

The end.


End file.
